


Taking care of you, Like you care for me

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hurt Carlos, M/M, Making Up, caring tk, couple's fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: When Carlos gets hurt, he has a hard time letting TK take care of him. Luckily his boyfriend loves him enough to set him straight.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 324





	Taking care of you, Like you care for me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a bit of writer's block on the story I should be working on so I asked for requests on Tumblr and got a few. This one is: _97\. Maybe TK taking care of Carlos after he's injured on the job or maybe he's sick._

TK Strand has been sitting on the couch, watching his boyfriend struggle with a jar of tomato sauce for the last five minutes. Every once in a while, Carlos will look up from his losing battle with the jar to look over at him, frowning when TK gives him a pointed look.

“Are you going to let me help you yet?” TK questions, getting up from the couch to cross the distance between them.

“I can do it,” Carlos grumbles back at him, holding the jar clumsily against his stomach. “I’m not useless.”

TK takes a breath, reminding himself that he loves his boyfriend even though he’s been a pain in the ass since his car accident a week and a half ago.

“I know you’re not useless,” he answers patiently. “But you do have a broken arm,” he continues, pointedly looking at Carlos’ right arm encased in plaster from his elbow to his hand. “So why don’t you let me help with dinner for once?”

Carlos raises an eyebrow at him, and the corners of his mouth quirk up. “We’ve been together a year, TK,” he starts, smirking when he narrows his eyes at him, already knowing where he’s going with this. “I love you, but you can burn water.”

Knowing doesn’t stop TK from scowling at Carlos’ words, especially as Carlos reeks of smugness. He’s in love with an arrogant jerk.

“Not if I have supervision,” he pouts, annoyed as Carlos continues to look amused.

Silently he cheers, Carlos has been in a foul mood since his accident, annoyed about his arm, his bruised ribs, the suspect that got away in the car chase, and his mandatory medical leave from work. It’s been hard to get much of a smile from him in the last few days.

“Come on, you can tell me what to do,” he says with a smirk as he places his hands gently on Carlos’ hips, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “After all, you like bossing me around.”

“That’s just mean,” Carlos complains even as he leans into his touch, tipping his head towards him, his mouth inches from TK’s.

“What is?” he whispers back playfully, the barest touch of his mouth against Carlos.

“Teasing me like this when you aren’t going to deliver because of my stupid arm,” he answers, reminding him that they haven’t done anything but sleep in their bed since the accident.

“Not because of your arm,” TK corrects him, his voice gentle but honest. “But because you have been a pouty thundercloud.”

“I was in an accident,” Carlos argues with a frown, looking pissed off.

“And you’re _alive_ ,” TK argues back, starting to feel the last week's stress turn into anger too. “You flipped your car and _walked away_ , the broken arm sucks baby, but you’re _alive_.”

Carlos opens his mouth, looking ready to argue some more as his brow meets in the middle. “I – “

TK raises an eyebrow himself, crossing his arms as he waits him out, his stance softening when Carlos’ shoulders drop.

“I’ve been an ass, haven’t I?” he asks as he gives him big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, baby,” TK says softly, cupping his banged-up face. “Yeah, a little bit.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Carlos whines sadly at him in response to his blunt honesty.

TK can’t help but chuckle at the sullen tone. He leans in, kissing the group of bruises Carlos has along his jawline. “We don’t lie to each other,” he reminds him when he pulls back to look at him, his heart fluttering under his ribcage as he takes in Carlos’ pretty eyes. Everyone always goes on and on about his green eyes, but to him, there is nothing more beautiful than the soft brown of Carlos’ eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos apologizes, soft and sincere before his face twists into a cynical smile. “I’m not used to being useless.”

TK frowns at him. “There’s that word again,” he says quietly, watching as Carlos shifts under his stare. “You know that you’re not useless because you got hurt, right?” he asks, his frown deepening when Carlos doesn’t answer.

He places a hand on Carlos’ good arm, smiling gently when he looks at him. “Let’s sit for a second, sweetheart, okay?”

There is a flash of something that crosses Carlos’ face; it leaves just as quickly as it appears. TK is sure most wouldn’t even notice it, but TK has spent over a year studying and loving Carlos’ face. He sees it all, and knows he’s correct in what he’s been thinking the last few days.

They start to sit on the couch, and TK surprises Carlos by pulling his legs up onto his lap; he smiles as Carlos lets out a chuckle before he settles comfortably against him, letting out an appreciative sound when TK starts to rub his calves.

“You’re used to being the caretaker,” he starts, shooting Carlos a look when he opens his mouth, his lips twitching when he closes it again and sighs, waving at him to continue.

“It’s a role that you slip into easily,” he says, squeezing the strong meat of his leg. “With your family, with your friends, in your job – ” TK pauses for a moment, giving Carlos a soft look as he reaches out to touch his face again. “But especially with _me_.”

“ _TK_ – “ Carlos breathes out softly.

“You take such good care of me, baby,” TK continues, warmed all over at the loving look Carlos gives him in response.

“I love taking care of you,” he whispers earnestly, it makes TK smile. Just when he thinks it’s impossible to love Carlos anymore than he already does, the man proves him wrong by being completely wonderful.

“I know, and I’m so grateful for that,” he answers, the way Carlos blushes as he looks at him tells him his face must show all the love and adoration he has for him.

“When we first got together, I was such a mess,” he says quietly, glad that it doesn’t hurt to think about that time anymore. So much of that is tied to the man next to him. “And the way you treated me, _cared_ for me. It helped me heal in so many ways. You pushed away the grey from my life with your kindness, until my world was full of color again, and I love you so much for it.”

Carlos gives him that smile of his, the special one that is for TK alone.

“ _But_ ,” he continues, still gentle but firm. He needs Carlos to listen and understand what he says next. “It’s not your job to always be taking care of me.”

“TK – “ Carlos says again, this time ready to argue.

TK quickly takes his good hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We’re a team, remember? A _good_ one,” he whispers, bringing the hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss over the healing skin of his knuckles. “And a good team takes care of each other, Carlos.”

Carlos swallows hard at his words, his eyes wide as he looks at him.

“Let me take care of you,” he pleads softly, his eyes stinging as the emotions of the last week catch up with him. Up until now, he hasn’t let himself think of how things could have gone differently, how lucky they are that it was just a broken arm and not something worse or fatal.

“I love you more than I have loved anyone, _ever_ , and I want to take care of you just like you take care of me, but you have to let me,” he continues, giving Carlos a reassuring look. “It doesn’t make you useless to need help.”

Carlos lets out a shaky breath; his own eyes look wet with emotion. When he nods, the movement is jerky and uncoordinated. “Okay,” he says roughly, a lopsided smile on his face.

“Yeah?” TK questions hesitantly, surprised at the easy resolution.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Carlos answers, his eyes shining, and his smile grows beautifully as he reaches out to pull him closer. “After all, how can I say no to the man _I_ love more than anyone, asking to take care of me,” he questions, repeating TK’s declaration back at him, grinning into his mouth when TK kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
